Wonders
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Merlin était une énigme. Arthur en était le premier conscient, mais dans son aveugle confiance et son refus de percevoir Merlin comme autre chose que son ami, il restait aveugle à l'évidence. / Parce qu'on se pose tous des questions dont on redoute les réponses. / OS2 Wise Fool
1. Inbetween

**Inbetween**  
Lancelot/Gwen/Merlin/Arthur  
Tout Public  
Romance, Drame

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Aucun de ces personnage ne m'appartient, et très exactement, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'ils appartiennent à qui que ce soit – ils sont légendaires après tout –, mais disons que la BBC a des droits sur les caractères et les évènements qui se passent dans la série Merlin dont, bien sûr, je me suis nourrie – et nourrie. Bon sang, j'ai hâte que la saison 5 sorte ^^_ _Donc merci la BBC, Julian Jones, Jake Mitchie etc etc, et merci les acteurs. Parce que sans Colin Morgan et James Bradley… ce serait vraiment pas pareil, hein )_

_**Note :**__ Ecrit il y a un bon moment. Juste après l'épisode 2 de la saison 4, d'ailleurs il y a de nombreux __**SPOIL**__ dans ce petit OS, donc si vous n'avez pas vu… je vous déconseille de continuer si vous aimez le suspens ^^ _

_Je vous laisse à la lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

**Inbetween**

* * *

La mort de Lancelot avait jeté sur le groupe des chevaliers un voile de tristesse. Eux, qui vivaient sous la constante menace de la mort, ne parvenaient à l'affronter sans s'effondrer que grâce à l'assurance étourdissante qu'ils étaient suffisamment forts pour la vaincre. Lancelot, le plus fort d'entre eux, s'était sacrifié. S'était offert à la mort. Et eux, qui n'osaient rêver de gloire que sur le champ de bataille aux côtés d'Arthur, ne pouvaient qu'essayer d'imaginer ce qu'ils auraient fait à sa place. Se sacrifier pour quelque chose, pour quelqu'un, pour une cause, pour la noble cause du Roi, au combat… c'était une pensée qui en elle-même était moins terrifiante. L'adrénaline était une sorte d'effaceur, capable de réduire toute peur à néant. Lancelot s'était avancé vers la déchirure entre les espaces, et s'était abandonné à la morsure de la mort. Avec le sourire.

Par amour, ne cessait de se rappeler Merlin. Et Guenièvre, bien qu'elle le taise, presqu'avec honte tant elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable d'être aimée. Mais, pour une raison inconnue, le dire à voix haute lui semblait impossible. Arthur savait, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux, qu'il avait compris, et qu'il pardonnait. Lui pardonnait ?

Guenièvre ne savait même pas en pensée à qui il pardonnait. A Lancelot certainement. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de vouloir qu'il lui pardonne à elle ? Elle était attirée par Lancelot, elle ne pouvait le dénier, mais au point de se sentir… pècheresse… était-ce normal ? Elle aimait Arthur, de cela, elle était sûre. Mais pouvait-on aimer deux hommes à la fois ? Deux hommes si différents, mais si incroyables ?

Lorsqu'elle était avec Arthur, elle aimait sa force brutale, son assurance, son arrogance, même, quelquefois, elle aimait comme il osait revendiquer son amour malgré les barrières, comme il s'ouvrait à elle de ses faiblesses, comme il savait la laisser panser ses blessures. Elle aimait comme ils la protégeaient. Elle aimait comme ils savaient toujours être là quand elle en avait besoin. Elle aimait la sensation d'être protégée, plus chérie qu'un joyau précieux. Elle aimait sa force tranquille, son regard passionné, ses discrètes œillades. Il lui avait plu dès le premier jour. Parce qu'il l'avait tout de suite aimée pour elle, sans s'arrêter aux apparences, elle la pauvre servante qu'on refusait de regarder. Parce qu'il était cavalier, honorable, pur, profondément loyal. Elle aimait ses cheveux noirs, sa mâchoire, cette ferveur qui faisait vibrer sa voix chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui. Elle l'aimait.

Et ce fut soudain clair. Comme le soleil en plein jour.

Elle aimait un mort. Un mort et un vivant. Un vivant et un mort. D'un amour déchiré. D'un amour coupable.

En jetant un regard par la fenêtre, en voyant Arthur cavaler, à la tête de ses chevaliers, vers la sortie de Camelot à la recherche de quêtes inconnues, elle ne put que remarquer combien ils semblaient fragiles, sans le plus valeureux d'entre tous…

* * *

_Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_Ah, et j'en profite pour faire de la pub pour ceux qui ont aimé Dragons (enfin How to train a Dragon), il y a une super fanfiction, Hitchups par The Antic Repartee, que je suis en train de lire et qui est géniale. A très bientôt avec un petit OS sur Merlin cette fois =)_


	2. The Wise Fool

**The Wise Fool**  
Arthur/Merlin  
Tout Public  
General

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Même chose que pour le chapitre précédent. Sauf que la date de la sortie de la saison 5 se rapproche et je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas aller faire un petit tour sur le tournage… Ce château m'intrigue de toute façon ^^_

_**Note :**__ J'espère que ça vous allez aimer ! Celui-là aussi date. Ecrit suite à la frustration qui a résulté de ces multiples petit coups de pressions qu'ils se sont amusés à faire pendant la saison 4 à propos des pouvoirs de Merlin – damned, cette série perdre les 2/3 de son intérêt lorsqu'Arthur découvrira qu'il est toujours en vie parce que Merlin est un être complètement désintéressé capable de sacrifier son propre être et sa dignité pour le bien de l'autre face de sa pièce ^^_

* * *

**The Wise Fool**

* * *

Merlin était une énigme. C'était un fait accepté par tous les chevaliers depuis bien longtemps. Tant il était impossible de comprendre l'exacte relation qui liait le serviteur à son maître – à moins que ça ne soit celle d'un roi à son confident -, tant le personnage lui-même était insaisissable.

Arthur en était le premier conscient, mais dans son aveugle confiance et son refus de percevoir Merlin comme autre chose que son ami, restait aveugle à l'évidence. Sagesse, connaissance, courage, et surtout – surtout – ces étranges évènements qui semblaient tous attiré par lui, autour de lui. Tous ces moments d'inconsciences étranges dont il se réveillait inexplicable vainqueur d'une cause qui semblait perdue. Il n'oublierait jamais le sourire victorieux de Merlin, ce jour où il avait vaincu le Dragon. Ni son dos, tourné vers quelque chose, quelque chose dont il voulait ignorer la nature. Arthur refusait de se demander pourquoi Merlin serait resté tourné si longtemps à fixer un ciel vide. Le roi savait bien qu'il était resté inconscient de longues minutes. Bien plus que son serviteur n'avait bien voulu lui faire croire.

Mais il ne voulait surtout pas réfléchir. Surtout pas essayer de comprendre. D'où toutes ces connaissances sur la magie venaient, comment ses conseils pouvaient être si justes à chaque fois, pourquoi Merlin semblait le comprendre mieux que lui-même, et lui était indéfectiblement loyal ?

S'il commençait à penser, Merlin devenait une énigme, et il ne voulait pas penser à celui qu'il considérait comme son ami… peut-être même comme un frère, au fond – même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, même sous la torture – comme à un étranger qui savait tout de lui mais dont lui ne savait rien.

Alors il se contentait de jouer le naïf et de tenter de se persuader que Merlin n'était que l'imbécile heureux et audacieux qu'il avait d'abord cru qu'il était, ce jour étrangement lointain de leur première rencontre.

* * *

_Normalement, il devrait y en avoir au moins un autre. Mais peut-être pas dans ce recueil. Je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer =) _

_J'écris peu de fanfiction en ce moment, mais j'ai perdu un pari, et je compte bien payer mon dû ^^_


End file.
